warriors_war_of_the_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
The Untold Storm
'The Untold Storm'Revealed by Clover Shadow is the first book in the War of the Clans arc.Revealed by Clover Shadow There is no cover yet, but it will feature Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw.Revealed by Clover Shadow Publication Warriors Fanfiction Wiki The blurb Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw are two regular apprentices in ForestClan, and like any other apprentice, can't wait to simply finish their training and become a warrior. But life is not always so simple, and when ForestClan is invaded, and banished from their home, the future seems uncertain. Detailed Plot Summary In the prologue at the start of the book, two StarClan cats are seen - Brackenstar and Briarthorn. They greet each other, and Briarthorn asks how ForestClan is. Brackenstar replies all is well, and he has left ForestClan in good hands - referring to Dapplestar, ForestClan's current leader. Suddenly, Briarthorn starts shaking, and Brackenstar panics. When Briarthorn stops, she reveals that she had a vision. A group of rogues are heading towards ForestClan's territory. Briarthorn suggests warning ForestClan, but Brackenstar disagrees, saying that ForestClan can handle a bunch of silly rogues, and that they don't want to cause panic. Thistlekit and Cloudkit are kits in ForestClan. They've reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Dapplestar, calls for a clan meeting. She gives Thistlekit and Cloudkit their apprentice names, and Thistlepaw is given Tawnyfoot as a mentor, and Snowflower is Cloudpaw's mentor. The clan cheers for them, and then they go to explore the territory. Snowflower and Tawnyfoot give Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw a tour of ForestClan's territory. They show the two apprentices the MudClan territory, and Tawnyfoot tells them about how MudClan cats dig underground to catch their prey. Then, as they walk across the borderline, a lake comes into view. A small island, across from their side is visible near ValleyClan territory. It is wading distance from ValleyClan's land. Snowflower tells Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw about how ValleyClan are as fast as rabbits - and run down the valleys to make them run faster. Snowflower and Tawnyfoot also show them where Twolegplace is. Once they're finished, the apprentices go back to camp. Sorreltuft, ForestClan's deputy informs Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they are permitted to go to the Gathering. They are very excited and thank Sorreltuft. Thistlepaw is walking, and steps on a thorn. Another apprentice, Hollowpaw, tells him that he'd better go see Wildberry, the medicine cat. Thistlepaw makes his way into the den, where Sootpaw, Wildberry's apprentice is mixing herbs. He bites the thorn out of Thistlepaw's paw, and applies a cobweb to the wound. Wildberry comes in, and praises Sootpaw for doing a good job. Sootpaw advises Thistlepaw not to put too much weight onto his wounded paw, as he starts to head to the Gathering along with the other cats who are going. They make their way over to the ValleyClan border, where some ValleyClan warriors, Greeneyes and Berry, are patrolling the border. Dapplestar asks permission to cross the border to get to the Gathering, and they allow them to, but Berry insists to stay close to them and not steal prey. Sorreltuft comments that they aren't thieves, and Greeneyes snorts, but says nothing. Greeneyes leads ForestClan to the Gathering, whilst three other warriors, Sparrowflight, Snailshell and Berry guard the middle and the rear. When ForestClan gets to the Gathering, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw make small-talk with a ValleyClan apprentice, Leopardpaw. She introduces them to a timid-looking apprentice, named Yarrowpaw. A MudClan apprentice, Mintpaw, also joins in on the conversation. Then, Cinnamonclaw, a MudClan warrior growls for them to be quiet as the Gathering is starting. Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw sit beside their mentors. Cloudpaw sees a battle-scarred tom, with an ear that is slashed and torn, and asks who that is. Snowflower replies that that is Sunwillow, ValleyClan's deputy. Snowflower also tells Cloudpaw about Moonwhisker, MudClan's deputy. Fernstar clears her throat and begins speaking. She tells everyone that MudClan has been well lately, and that they have sighted a few Twolegs. Then, Dapplestar talks, and announces Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw's apprenticeship. The cats cheer for Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw, and then Silverstar, the leader of ValleyClan begins, by announcing that Sparrowflight and Snowstorm are now warriors. Everyone cheers for them and Sparrowflight and Snowstorm are seen happily glancing around. Silverstar also mentions Brightstream, a queen giving birth to two kits - Swallowkit, and Frondkit. The Gathering then ends. Back at camp, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw go to the apprentice's den. Some other ForestClan apprentices, Furzepaw, Flowerpaw, Whitepaw and Bluepaw ask them about how the Gathering was. The next morning, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw train. They practice the hunting crouch for a little bit, and Thistlepaw tries it. He catches a wood mouse on his first try, and Tawnyfoot congratulates him, saying that he didn't remember an apprentice catching prey on their first try. Snowflower then encourages Cloudpaw to try. He gives it an effort, but ends up biting off the mouse's tail. The mouse is squealing frantically, trying to retrieve its tail, so Cloudpaw finishes it off with a swift bite. Cloudpaw is a bit embarrassed, but ends up laughing at this. They practice the crouch again for a bit, when suddenly, a ValleyClan warrior crashes through the bushes. The warrior is Fierceheart, and another warrior which Cloudpaw recognises to be Berry. Tawnyfoot asks what they're doing on ForestClan territory, and Fierceheart replies they were 'chasing a squirrel'. Cloudpaw comments that he's surprised to see Berry on ForestClan territory after being so cautious about ForestClan on ValleyClan territory, but Berry doesn't reply - he simply glares at Cloudpaw. A patrol of ForestClan warriors comes through the bushes, consisting of Speckleface, Buzzardwing, and Squirreltail. Buzzardwing asks why the ValleyClan cats are trespassing, and Tawnyfoot tells him. Squirreltail (somewhat coincidentally) says that the squirrel belongs to ForestClan now that it's on their territory. Fierceheart tells Berry to come on, and that it isn't worth fighting over a squirrel. When Cloudpaw, Snowflower, Tawnyfoot and Thistlepaw get back to camp, Snowflower reports to Sorreltuft about the intruders. Bluepaw, who had been listening, called them thieves, along with Hollowpaw and Whitepaw. Hollowpaw says that Squirreltail told him that ValleyClan had stolen prey since before he was kitted. As they criticise ValleyClan, two kits tumble out of the nursery - Adderkit and Peachkit. They had been good friends with Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw when they were in the nursery, and still were. Peachkit complains that they're bored, and Adderkit mews that their mother, Cherrystem, constantly keeps them in the nursery. Cloudpaw recalls that Cherrystem had a kit from a litter before Adderkit and Peachkit's litter, that had disappeared one day. Since, Cherrystem had been very protective of her kits. Fireflower, another nursery queen told Adderkit and Peachkit that they'd better get back into the nursery, and they grudgingly return. Cloudpaw then hears Dapplestar call for a clan meeting. Dapplestar informs the clan of Fierceheart and Berry's trespassing. Willowstorm, a ForestClan warrior comments that that is shocking. Skywing, a ForestClan warrior and also Whitepaw's mentor agrees with Willowstorm. Dapplestar also informs the clan of Whitepaw, Hollowpaw and Sorreltuft sighting some rogues on the territory, called Flame, and also one called Pluto, although it seemed as though Pluto was being interrogated by Flame. The meeting ends, and Sorreltuft tells Skywing to lead the night patrol, and to take Ravenfeather, Willowstorm and Furzepaw. Bluepaw tells Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that she, Hollowpaw and Flowerpaw were going to listen to one of the elders' stories, and offers for them to come. They agree, and all head to the elders' den. The apprentices went into the elders' den, where Sootpaw was rubbing mouse bile into Smallbranch, an elder's ticks. Smallbranch greets the apprentices and asks if they're here to hear a story. They all reply yes, and Nutpool, another elder starts to speak but Lightsky, another elder tells Nutpool that they've already hear about how he once fought a fox one-on-one. Nutpool grumbles 'how did you guess', and frowns at Lightsky. Mapleflight, another elder offers to tell them about Foreststar, the founder of ForestClan. The apprentices all say yes, and Mapleflight tells them of how Foreststar - back then known as Forest Pine, gathered strays and loners, one being called Valley Breeze. Valley Breeze eventually broke away from Forest Pine's Group, and formed his own, which came to be ValleyClan. Lightsky continues with the story. For the next two moons, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw train hard. But one day when everything is seeming normal, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw catch the scent of a non-clan cat on their territory. Cloudpaw tells Thistlepaw to follow him and be very quiet. They peek through the bushes and see a cat threatening another cat. A black cat with a ginger flame-coloured tail is seen calling Pluto a 'soft, fat, lazy kittypet'. The black cat tells Pluto he was supposed to find out information about 'ForestClan', and apparently, all he found out was the leader's name. The black cat asks Pluto if the leader's name is Frecklestar or something, and Pluto says that it's Dapplestar, and calls the black cat Flame, revealing that Flame is trespassing again. Flame claw's Pluto's muzzle and he shrieks. Flame tells Pluto he'd better find out infomation about the 'clans', and that he knows what Maggot and himself would do if Pluto failed. Cloudpaw resists to laugh out loud at the name 'Maggot'. Cloudpaw can see that Thistlepaw is shaking with laughter as well. Suddenly. Flame shoves Pluto as hard as he could into the bushes towards Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw and stalks off. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw attempt to move out of the way, but Pluto tumbles into them. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw quickly pin down Pluto, and try to look as menacing as possible. Pluto shrieks and tries to break free but fails. Thistlepaw gives Pluto a deal. Pluto can come back to their camp but stops spying for Flame. Pluto shrieks and tries to run again, but Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw hold him down. Pluto then tells them about Flame, how Maggot is his 'second in command' or 'deputy'. Maggot saw Pluto with his twolegs one day, and asked if Pluto wanted to join Flame's Group. Pluto was bored of kittypet life and said yes. But he then found out that Flame didn't care about cats in the group - he cared only about leadership. Pluto accepts the deal of going to the camp and Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw drag Pluto back to camp. Willowstorm was hunting with her apprentice Furzepaw and came across Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw carrying Pluto to camp. Willowstorm was about to tell Dapplestar, but Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw tell them about how Flame threatened Pluto, and Willowstorm and Furzepaw agreed to help. When they get back to camp, everyone is shocked that they brought a rogue into camp. Tawnyfoot and Snowflower come out of the bushes and into the clearing where camp is. They appear to be a bit annoyed at Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw, as they were supposed to be doing a hunting assessment. Tawnyfoot was lecturing Thistlepaw but went silent when is gaze caught Pluto. He asks why they brought a rogue into camp, and is even more shocked that Willowpelt, a warrior was involved. Willowstorm protested that she wouldn't normally, but Pluto was half starved. Sorreltuft hears the conversation, and asks who Pluto is. Cloudpaw replies that Pluto is a rogue. Sorreltuft gets stuck into Furzepaw, Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw and Willowstorm, saying that Pluto could be one of those rogues that were seen the other day. Sorreltuft realises then that Pluto ''is ''one of the rogues that were seen the other day, and demands why Pluto is on ForestClan territory. Pluto looks as if he wants to bolt for it, but seems rooted to the spot, looking at Sorreltuft with wide, scared eys. Dapplestar comes from her den, and tells Sorreltuft not to scare Pluto, because he can't talk if he's scared. Dapplestar calls for Wildberry, and Wildberry takes Pluto to her den, to heal him. Dapplestar then gets Willowstorm, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw and Furzepaw to come into her den to talk. She tells Furzepaw, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they are all alone responsible for caring for the elders for the next moon. For the next moon, Pluto had stayed in the elders' den, due to the medicine cat den, apprentice den and warriors' den being full. Pluto had now recovered, and looked much better. Dapplestar had suggested that someone mentored Pluto, and Ravenfeather had offered to unofficially mentor Pluto. Pluto had told Dapplestar his story, and how Flame treated him. Dapplestar allowed Pluto to stay with the Clan until Flame was gone. Pluto told Dapplestar of Flame's plan to attack ForestClan, and Dapplestar had been preparing the clan for it. Cloudpaw woke up, ready to hunt with his mentor when the dawn patrol crashed into the clearing. Flowerpaw, Ravenfeather and Patchfur, Flowerpaw's mentor called out that Flame was attacking. Dapplestar ordered for everyone to get ready for battle, and she orders the queens, Fireflower and Cherrystem to hide in the nursery with the elders. Sorreltuft orders Patchfur and Pluto to defend the nursery. Then out of the bushes comes Flame, Maggot and a bunch of other rogues. Flame yowls for his rogues to attack and the battle begins. Furzepaw is seen slashing at Maggot. Maggot swipes Furzepaw and pins her down. As he is about to strike her, Cloudpaw bites Maggot's tail. Maggot shrieks and tries to bite Cloudpaw, but he holds on. Cloudpaw can see Flame battling Dapplestar, and Patchfur battling a rogue named Dragonfly. As the battle wears on, Cloudpaw realises with dread that ForestClan is losing the battle. Once the battle is over, it is obvious that Flame's cats have won. Flame orders ForestClan to leave the territory, but injured ForestClan cats will stay behind and join Flame's Group. ForestClan is shocked at this, but Flame threatens to kill ForestClan's injured if they refuse. ForestClan's non-injured leave, and Sorreltuft asks if Wildberry is coming. Wildberry stutters that he must stay and heal the wounded. Sorreltuft and Daplestar understand, and Dapplestar leads her clan away. Once they leave, Flame tells the ForestClan cats that they must change their names to names to rogue names like his. The ForestClan cats are shocked, and Squirreltail says that they aren't going to give up their warrior names just because Flame wants them to. Maggot growls that it was an order. A tortoiseshell tom says that he'll kill anyone that refuses, and Flame thanks the tom, whose name appears to be Juniper. Flame orders Squirreltail, Hollowpaw, Thistlepaw, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot to step forward. He renames them Squirrel, Hollow, Thistle, Snow and Tawny. Flame then realises that Willowstorm and Wildberry are missing. Squirreltail - now named Squirrel tells Flame that Wildberry is busy tending to Willowstorm as she is so injured that she can't move without it being painful. Flame says that they'll be re-named tomorrow, and until then, not to consider Willowstorm and Wildberry as true group members. Cloudpaw and the ForestClan cats are following Dapplestar's lead, with their spirits low. Frostpool and Ravenfeather are walking either side of Cloudpaw. They had both offered to stay with Thistlepaw, but he'd said he would be alright. Cloudpaw could tell they missed him, and Cloudpaw himself missed his littermate. He overheard Sorreltuft ask Dapplestar where they would go. Dapplestar replied that they'd have to seek refuge with another clan. Cloudpaw half expected Sorreltuft to protest, but she just nodded. Dapplestar kept going until they got to MudClan's camp where Fernstar was sharing tongues with her mate, Leafscar. Fernstar asked what they were doing on MudClan territory, and Dapplestar explains their situation. Fernstar allows them to stay in MudClan until they can return home, and Cloudpaw is thinking that it may be a long time until that happened. References and citations Category:War of the Clans arc Category:Books